Cappuccino
by anaracchi
Summary: Satu, bertemu dengan orang yang belum pernah kau kenal sebelumnya. Dua, orang itu mencari gara-gara denganmu. Tiga, kau terus-menerus memikirkannya. Empat, kau terobsesi padanya. Lima, kau jatuh cinta padanya./Chapter 4 update!/Mind to RnR minna?/Don't be a silent reader ;D
1. Prologue

Aku bikin fic baru nih! Enjoy reading yea!

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Cappuccino © anaracchi**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Nggak Jelas, Typos, dan masih banyak lagi!

**Rate: **T.

**Genre: **Romance.

_Satu, bertemu dengan orang yang belum pernah kau kenal sebelumnya. Dua, orang itu mencari gara-gara denganmu. Tiga, kau terus-menerus memikirkannya. Empat, kau terobsesi padanya. Lima, kau jatuh cinta padanya._

**Prologue**

* * *

Gadis berambut _brunette _itu menatap sebuah kincir mainan yang terbuat dari kertas kini berada dalam genggamannya. Semilir angin di sana meniupkan kincir mainan tersebut, sehingga membuatnya berputar. Padang rumput yang hijau membentang, menari bersama.

Menyenandungkan lagu yang tidak diketahui, silahkan untuk _readers _sekalian membayangkan lagu apa itu. Namun senada dengan simfoni alam. Terik matahari pagi tak begitu menyengat, yang ada malah menyejukkan tubuh.

"Besok sekolah." satu kalimat yang terdiri atas dua kata, cukup mengejutkan Karin. Ia menoleh ke arah seorang pemuda berambut cokelat pendek duduk bersila pada rerumputan itu dan menyeringai kecil ke arahnya.

"Itu menyebalkan! Jangan mengingatkanku!" komentar Hanazono Karin tanpa diminta. Sakurai Yuuki, seorang pemuda yang adalah kakak sepupu yang hanya lebih tua satu tahun dari Karin sendiri. Memang berbeda marga sih, tapi mereka masih memiliki hubungan darah.

"Kau belum mengerjakan tugasmu, kan?" tanya Yuuki dengan tatapan (sok) mengintimidasi, yang Karin balas dengan memutar iris _emerald_-nya dengan malas.

"Iya, iya. Aku kerjakan sekarang!" Karin menurunkan tangannya dan berlari menuju rumahnya. Tidak terlalu jauh karena tempat ini masih termasuk dalam komplek rumahnya. Yuuki tertawa kecil dan mengikutinya.

* * *

**Tuk Tuk Tuk**

Karin mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada meja sekolahnya. Sementara sebelah tangannya digunakannya untuk menopang dagu. Iris zamrudnya menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Bosan? Ya.

Jam pelajaran kosong karena guru sedang rapat, ditambah mereka tidak diberi tugas oleh guru piket. Artinya mereka bebas. Kelasnya memang sangat berisik, dan banyak hal bisa dilakukan saat ini. Tapi Karin yang bosan dan tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa, hanya memilih untuk melamun saja.

"Dor!"

Karin tersentak kaget ketika temannya tiba-tiba datang dan mengejutkannya. Sejurus kemudian ia menatap tajam temannya yang berambut hijau _tosca _itu—Miyon.

"Jangan mengagetkanku! Lain kali kau ucapkan salam dulu atau apalah itu!" hardik Karin dan hanya ditanggapi oleh senyuman lebar Miyon.

**TING TONG **(ini apaan coba-_-?)

Lonceng pulang sekolah berdentang sebelum menyempatkan Miyon dan Karin mengobrol lebih jauh lagi. Tentulah hal itu membuat kebisingan yang terjadi semakin bertambah. Karin memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tasnya, dan Miyon kembali ke bangkunya.

Hampir semua murid di kelas sana berlari ke luar kelas XI-B itu. Sementara sisanya hanya berjalan santai, seperti halnya Miyon dan Karin. Rumah mereka satu komplek, jadi mereka selalu pulang bersamaan.

"Duh!" Miyon menghentikan jalannya, dan langkah Karin ikut terhenti. "Ada yang harus kukerjakan di ekskulku. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sore. Kamu nggak apa kan kalau pulang sendirian?" tanyanya dan menatap cemas Karin yang Karin balas dengan senyuman.

"Nggak apa kok. Ya sudah, aku duluan, ya! _Bye_!" Karin melambaikan tangannya pada Miyon, dan gadis itu berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Suara langkah kaki seseorang—atau mungkin banyak—berlari, terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Karin. Semakin dekatnya suara langkah kaki itu, Karin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan—sumber suara.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berlari ke arahnya di belakangnya terdapat rombongan siswi yang mengejarnya dengan mata yang berbentuk hati dalam imajiner Karin. Err, ayolah, Karin sekarang berada di depan ruang kesenian, dan masalahnya ia tidak bisa kabur.

"KYAA! KAZUNE-_KUN _KEMARILAH!"

"KAZUNE-_SAMA, _JADILAH PACARKU!"

"KAZUNE-_KUN_!"

Teriakan-teriakan para siswi itu memekikkan telinga Karin. Pemuda itu melihat Karin yang tak bereaksi, bahkan menatap wajahnya pun ia terlihat biasa saja, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi pemuda itu segera menarik tangan Karin dan berhenti di sebelahnya.

"Dengar ya, aku sudah memiliki pacar. Dan … ini pacarku!" dua kalimat yang dilontarkan Kazune membuat semuanya langsung hening. Termasuk Karin.

"A-Apa?" Karin bergumam, dan tatapan dari Kazune yang menyuruhnya untuk diam pun membuat ia bungkam.

"Kazune-_sama_? Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" salah seorang siswi berambut cokelat yang berada di barisan paling depan itu berbicara. Kazune mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kazune-_kun,_ kenapa kau memilih gadis itu? Kenapa tidak aku saja yang lebih cantik darinya!" salah satu siswi yang berbeda itu mulai sesegukan. Sementara siswi lainnya menatap Karin dengan tatapan yang bermacam-macam. Ada yang menatapnya sedih, marah, kesal, tajam, dan yang lainnya.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang, sudah jelas kan. Jangan ganggu aku lagi." setelah itu, Kazune menarik tangan Karin ke luar gerbang. Dalam hati, Kazune berdoa, semoga saja gadis yang ditariknya itu tidak termasuk penggemarnya.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!" hardik Karin setelah mereka sampai di gang yang cukup sempit. Gadis itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Kazune pada lengannya.

"Oke. Sebelumnya, maaf. Tapi itu semua kulakukan agar aku tidak dikejar lagi oleh mereka," jelas Kazune dengan napas yang masih terengah karena mungkin ia berlari hampir mengelilingi satu sekolah yang cukup luas itu, juga ditambah dengan kecepatan lari yang mau tidak mau harus kencang.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku, hah?!" tanya Karin lagi. Kazune berusaha mengatur napasnya, di sisi lain ia juga tahu kalau perbuatannya itu memang tidak sopan. Hei, yang tadi itu ia dalam keadaan mendesak!

"Karena hanya gerak-gerikmulah yang membuatku yakin kalau kau bukan penggemarku." jawab Kazune dengan ekspresi datar.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Karin yang kali ini nada suaranya terdengar tenang. Dan itu juga membuat Kazune sedikit lega.

"Mau tidak mau ya kita harus berpura-pura pacaran." jawab Kazune enteng.

"Apa?!" Karin menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau." balas Karin tegas.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan mereka dan menemukan orang sepertimu yang bukan penggemarku itu sulit!" oke. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Kujo Kazune memohon pada seseorang. Memalukan? Pasti. Tapi, apa boleh buat?

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Karin masih tetap pada pendiriannya yang tidak mau berpura-pura pacaran dengan Kazune. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang.

"Kalau begitu, kalau kau tidak mengerti dalam suatu mata pelajaran, aku akan mengajarimu sampai kau mengerti. Kamu kelas sebelas, kan?" tanya Kazune. Karin berpikir seraya menimbang-nimbang jawaban untuk Kazune.

Karin memang kurang mengerti dalam beberapa (atau hampir) mata pelajaran. Dan nilai-nilainya pun masih kurang.

Kazune yang melihatnya memutuskan untuk membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua buku pelajaran bersampul cokelat dan memberikannya pada Karin.

Matematika dan Fisika, kedua pelajaran itu memang tidak diminati oleh banyak orang. Karin membuka buku kakak kelasnya itu, dan nilai-nilainya sungguh mengejutkan.

_Sembilan puluh lima ke atas. _

Tak ada salahnya juga kan kalau mencoba belajar dengan orang ini?

Karin menutup kedua buku itu. Manik _emerald_-nya menatap lurus iris biru safir Kazune. Kepalanya agak mendongak karena Kazune memang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Oke. Tapi kau janji harus mengajariku hampir semua mata pelajaran." Karin menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kazune.

"_Deal_." dan Kazune menjabat tangan Karin.

* * *

Minggu pagi. Sebuah café yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo ramai akan pengunjung. Karin juga ada di sana, duduk sendirian dengan segelas _milkshake _vanilayang berada di hadapannya. Sesekali ia menyeruput minumannya dan menatap ke pintu masuk-keluar café itu. Menunggu _seseorang_.

**KLINING!**

Seseorang memasuki café itu. Pemuda jangkung berambut pirang memakai kaus biasa berwarna putih polos, dengan jaket berwarna hitam tanpa tudung dan rel seletingnya yang dibiarkan terbuka, celana _jeans _panjang dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam. Oke, Karin terpana.

Karin segera menepis jauh-jauh pikirannya dan mengangkat tangannya, iris safir Kazune tertuju ke arahnya, dan menghampirinya. Ia duduk di hadapan Karin.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Kazune. Karin tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah tiga puluh menit yang lalu." jawab Karin dengan nada yang menyindir dan membuat Kazune sedikit meringis.

"Sori. Macet." balas Kazune. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya seraya memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Aku pesan _cappuccino_," kata Kazune dan pelayan itu mengangguk. Membungkuk singkat seraya meninggalkan meja Karin menuju dapur.

"Jadi …" Karin membuka suara dan iris safir Kazune menggerling ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak cari pacar asli saja, Kazune-_kun_?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Kalau hampir seluruh siswi di sekolah kita itu masuk _fans club-_ku yang entah didirikan oleh siapa. Dan sisanya masuk _fans club _Kuga Jin atau Nishikiori Michiru. Kan sudah kujelaskan kemarin." jelas Kazune. Sebenarnya, tidak hanya Kazune saja 'pangeran' di sekolah, namun juga idola bernama Kuga Jin dan seseorang bernama Nishikiori Michiru. Karin mengangguk mengerti.

"Sekarang aku yang tanya." ujar Kazune dan Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengenalku sebelumnya?" —baik, pertanyaan yang konyol bagi Kazune tapi itu terlontar dengan sendirinya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu deh. Lagian sepertinya cuma aku yang tidak mengenalmu dan Nishikiori Michiru itu karena aku jarang ke luar kelas kalau lagi istirahat. Kalau Kuga Jin, sih, temanku sering membawa majalah tentang dia," jawab Karin.

Seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa nampan berisikan secangkir _cappuccino _dan menyimpannya di meja Karin dan Kazune.

"Terimakasih," gumam Kazune dan pelayan itu membungkuk sopan, setelah itu ia berjalan meninggalkan kedua insan itu.

"Nah, langsung saja. Kau mau kuajari tentang apa?" —yup. Mereka ke sini karena Karin meminta untuk diajari sebuah materi pelajaran.

"Matematika." jawab Karin sambil mengeluarkan buku matematika dari dalam tasnya. Kazune mengangguk tanda ia setuju.

* * *

Karin duduk di atas kasur dalam sebuah ruangan bercat merah muda polkadot, kedua lengannya mendekap sebuah bantal berwarna putih.

Pikirannya melayang saat tadi, dimulai dari Kazune yang memasuki café itu, iris _emerald_-nya seolah tenggelam dalam lautan safir Kazune yang teduh dan menenangkan. Sedangkan rambut pirangnya seolah memberikan semangat tersendiri. Di samping itu, Kazune cukup … tampan.

**PLAK!**

Karin menampar kedua pipinya yang memanas dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Argh! Jangan berpikir tentangnya! Jangan memikirkannya! Kau bodoh Karin! Kau bodoh!" serunya sambil mengacak rambut frustasi.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dan terdengar sahutan kalau sekarang waktunya makan malam. Karin menjawabnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Dan, oh. Wajahnya masih memerah rupanya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Zona Bacot Author:**

Halo! Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi pas aku lagi dengerin lagu Mocca - I Remember. Dibikinnya pas aku lagi istirahat setelah lari keliling lapangan yang luas itu sebanyak tiga puluh kali T_T (oke, lupakan paragraf yang nggak penting ini)

Oh iya, aku juga lagi bikin fanfiksi baru lagi loh! :D *ELO*

Tapi publish-nya kalau yang ini udah selesai-_-

Aku juga udah terlanjur nge-_ship _KazuRin. Jadi nggak ada kemungkinan bakalan ada _crack-pair_. Tapi bukan berarti aku nggak akan ngelanjutin ff aku yang MTG loh!

Terus, kenapa judulnya Cappuccino itu bakalan aku jelasin di akhir cerita! Terus kalau ada yang bisa nebak alasannya, boleh kok! Jangan sungkan deh, haha :D

Pokoknya _minna_, kalau ada kritik, saran, masukan(sama aja), atau apalah itu _review _aja! Flames juga aku terima kok. Oh iya, terus, biar kalian juga lebih mudah menghayati ff aku haha!

_So, __**mind to review minna?**_


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

Yuhuu! Chappy 1 update!

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Cappuccino © anaracchi**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Gak Jelas, Typos, dan masih banyak lagi!

**Chapter 1: **First Day

* * *

"Karin! Ada yang menjemputmu!" Yuuki yang sudah berseragam lengkap itu memanggil Karin yang masih berada di kamarnya.

"Tsk. Siapa sih pagi-pagi gini udah ada yang jemput?" gumam Karin sambil menuruni tangga dengan mengikat rambutnya ala _ponytail_. Memang kelihatan repot, sih. Yuuki yang melihatnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

Karin berlari sambil menyambar sehelai roti tanpa selainya menuju pintu setelah acara mengikat rambutnya selesai. Yuuki yang melihatnya kerepotan pun membuka pintu dan membuat Karin yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu langsung tercengang.

Di sana, seorang pemuda berambut pirang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Yuuki itu sedang duduk di atas motornya. Iris safirnya menatap lurus iris _emerald _Karin dan seringaian tersungging di wajahnya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita kan hanya ber—"

"Berpacaran? Iya, tentu saja, _sayang_." potong Kazune cepat dengan menekankan kata _sayang_. Karin melirik Yuuki yang nyengir dengan ekor matanya.

"_Sou_, silahkan nikmati kencan pagi kalian~" Yuuki mendorong pelan punggung Karin dan membuatnya menghampiri Kazune. Sementara Yuuki sendiri berjalan menaiki motornya.

"Nah, Kujo. Aku titip Karin, ya. Jangan sampai kau melukainya." Yuuki pun melajukan motornya dengan cepat. Oke, Karin yang berada di samping Kazune mendengus. Biasanya, ia selalu berangkat bersama Yuuki.

"Apa?" Kazune berkata dingin. Karin menatap ke sekeliling, siapa tahu ada orang yang satu sekolah dengannya lewat.

"Kita kan hanya berpura-pura pacaran, Kazune-_kun_!" ujar Karin kesal. "Dan apa itu tadi. Kenapa Yuuki juga kayak gitu, hah?!"

"Mau gimana lagi? Sakurai kan teman sekelasku yang paling comel di kelas jadi aku tak bisa memberitahukan hal ini padanya," jawab Kazune yang membuat Karin _sweatdrop_. "Cepetan. Lama-lama kita terlambat nih."

Karin—dengan setengah hati—menaiki motor itu.

"Pegangan," Kazune berucap lagi dan membuat Karin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kita hanya berpura-pura." Karin menegaskan.

"Ya sudah," Kazune langsung melajukan motornya dengan cepat. Karin yang terkejut dengan aksi dadakan Kazune itu spontan memeluknya.

"Tsk," gumam Kazune disertai seringaian tipis di wajah tampannya. Sadar akan perlakuannya Karin langsung melepaskan pelukan itu dengan wajah yang memerah. Membuang muka karena Kazune meliriknya melalui kaca spion.

Hening menyertai mereka. Karin sudah terlanjur menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan meniup helaian rambutnya sementara Kazune fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Ada beberapa siswa yang kebetulan satu sekolah dan yang lebih kebetulan lagi penggemar Kazune, melihat mereka dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan—berlebihan? Ya. Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Kazune dan Karin sampai di sekolah. Kazune pun memarkirkan motornya di tempat parkir sekolah mereka. Karin yang sudah lebih dulu turun itu hanya menatap murid-murid sekolahnya yang memperhatikan dia dan Kazune dengan tatapan datar. Sebenarnya Karin cukup malu, tapi senang juga sih, entah mengapa.

"Gak usah diperhatikan," suara Kazune terdengar. "Lebih baik sekarang kita cepat ke kelas sebelum bel masuk,"

Kazune pun melenggang pergi diikuti Karin di belakangnya. "_Ano sa_…" sahut Karin dan dijawab gumaman tak jelas dari Kazune.

"Kalau penggemarmu itu menyiksaku atau bahkan menyantetku kau harus bertanggung jawab!" lanjutnya.

"Ya." jawab Kazune singkat. Dan jujur saja, Kazune ingin tertawa mendengar kata 'menyantetku' yang dilontarkan Karin. Tapi bukan Kazune namanya kalau ia tertawa, apalagi di depan umum seperti ini.

Mereka melewati kelas Karin, dan Karin memasukinya tanpa pamit pada Kazune. Ada beberapa orang di kelas Karin—contohnya Miyon—yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Ohayou, _Miyon." sapa Karin sambil tersenyum dan menyimpan tas jinjingnya pada meja yang biasa ditempatinya. Miyon yang duduk di bangku belakang Karin membalas senyumannya.

"_Ohayou mo_, Karin." balasnya. "Oh, ya. Banyak gosip di BBM kalau kau berpacaran dengan pangeran sekolah itu, Kujo Kazune. Benar?" tanyanya langsung ke topik.

**DEG!**

"I-Iya, begitulah, haha." Karin tertawa garing sambil menggaruk pipinya dan mencoba untuk terus menatap Miyon.

"Kapan?"

"Dua hari yang lalu." entahlah, Karin merasa dirinya sedang diinterogasi oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Miyon mengangguk mengerti dan senyumannya bertambah lebar. Ia berdiri sambil menepuk pundak Karin, nyengir.

"Semoga langgeng, ya!" ujarnya semangat. Karin bersyukur saat itu, karena Miyon tidaklah termasuk dalam _fans club _Kazune, atau mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai 'Kazuners'.

"A-Ah, ya. T-Terimakasih," balas Karin sambil tersenyum grogi.

"Oh, ayolah. Tak perlu gugup seperti itu. Aku ngerti kok kalau orang baru pacaran pasti masih malu-malu kucing, gitu deh." Miyon menurunkan tangannya. Karin baru sadar, kalau Miyon itu cukup polos.

* * *

"Oi, Kujo." Kuga Jin, seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat dan memiliki mata _onyx _berwarna kuning seperti kucing yang baru saja datang itu duduk di atas meja sambil menghadap Kazune yang duduk di belakangnya.

Kazune yang mendengar marganya dipanggil pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda pengganti kata 'apa'.

"Nanti malam, aku, Kazusa, Himeka, dan Nishikiori akan menonton film. Kau mau ikut kan?" ajaknya.

"Tidak." jawab Kazune singkat. Ia memang selalu malas berpergian sewaktu-waktu.

"Tapi Himeka dan Kazusa yang memaksa. Kalau aku sendiri sih, terserahmu." Jin berkata cuek. Kazune berpikir, kalau masalah ini menyangkut permintaan kedua adiknya—Kazusa dan Himeka—ia harus berpikir dua kali.

"Hah. Yah, terserahlah." Kazune pun membuka buku Sejarahnya yang tebalnya minta ampun itu.

"Sekalian ajak pacarmu juga." gumam Jin dan membuat Kazune menatapnya kaget—tapi ekspresinya tetap saja datar. Ia mengangguk sekilas sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada rentetan kata yang tercetak pada bukunya.

Lonceng masuk berdentang dan membuat anak-anak memasuki kelas XII-A yang 'katanya' memiliki murid-murid yang jenius. Padahal kenyataannya hanya Kazune saja yang mendapatkan peringkat satu paralel.

* * *

Lonceng istirahat berdentang. Kazune yang sudah keluar kelas duluan karena ia sudah selesai mengerjakan soal ulangan dadakan pun sudah berdiri di depan kelas XI-B. Menunggu _kekasih_nya, tentu saja.

Ia membungkuk sopan ketika seorang guru yang keluar dari kelas Karin. Setelahnya banyak sekali murid yang berlari keluar dari kelas itu—yang untungnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Kazune. Kalau tidak, bisa mati ia karena dikejar oleh penggemarnya itu.

Karin yang masih di kelas itu menyadari kehadiran Kazune, tentu saja karena Kazune yang (lagi-lagi) menyeringai tipis ke arahnya. Dengan setengah hati, gadis itu pun menghampirinya.

"Apa?" tanyanya sinis.

"Ayo makan bersama." ajak Kazune dan langsung menarik lengan Karin tanpa meminta izin dari sang empunya. Sementara yang ditarik hanya bisa menjerit dalam hatinya, _demi Athena! Kenapa aku mau-mau saja mengikuti sandiwaranya? Dan kenapa ia berperilaku seolah aku benar-benar pacarnya?!_

Tak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di kantin yang untungnya memiliki kapasitas yang sebanding dengan murid di sini sehingga tidak terlalu menyesakkan. Kazune menarik Karin hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah meja yang diisi dengan empat orang dengan rambut yang berbeda itu.

"Yo, Kazune-_kun_!" seorang pemuda jangkung berambut cokelat karamel itu menyapa Kazune yang baru duduk di kursinya, dan Karin yang duduk di sebelah Kazune.

"Kazune-_chan_, kekasihmu cantik sekali…!" seorang gadis berambut _indigo _sepunggung itu berkata manis saat melihat Karin. Gadis yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan Kazune itu mengangguk menyetujui.

"_A-Arigatou_," balas Karin disertai rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya.

"Aku Kujo Himeka dari kelas sebelas C. Aku adiknya Kazune-_chan_. _Yoroshiku ne_," gadis berambut _indigo _itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Kujo Kazusa dari kelas sebelas A. Aku juga adiknya Kazune. _Yoroshiku,_" siswi berambut pirang dan memiliki iris mata biru safir, mirip seperti Kazune. Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Aku Kuga Jin, sekelas dengan _pacar_mu. Dan ini temanku Nishikiori Michiru kelas dua belas B," jelas Jin menyeringai jahil ke arah Kazune dan dibalas dengan ekspresi datar dari Kazune.

"Aku Hanazono Karin kelas sebelas B." Karin memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum ramah. Ternyata teman-temannya Kazune orang baik semua—tidak seperti apa yang ada di pikiran Karin sebelumnya.

"Wah, ternyata kalian berbeda kelas semua, ya." Michiru nyengir lebar dan Kazusa _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau sekelas juga ngapain kita kenalan dulu, hah?!" tanya Kazusa dan menambah lebar cengiran Michiru.

"Nah, semoga kau betah bersama kami, ya. _Pacar_nya Kujo," Jin menyeringai ke arah Karin.

"Bisakah kau tidak menyebut salah satu dari kami dengan sebutan 'pacar', hah, Kuga?!" hardik Kazune disertai tatapan membunuhnya dan membuat Jin ciut sehingga dia hanya bisa memakan makanannya dalam diam.

Karin tersenyum geli melihat perilaku kedua temannya itu.

"Nah, Hanazono-_san_," Karin menoleh ke arah Michiru yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku pikir Kazune-_kun _belum memberitahukan hal ini. Benar kan, Kazune-_kun_?"

"Lanjutkan." titah Kazune dingin seperti biasanya.

"Setelah pulang sekolah nanti, mau menonton bersama kami?" ajaknya. Karin terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Haruskah ia pergi dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu? Karin pun melirik ke arah Kazune. Kazune adalah orang yang terpelajar dan ia juga temannya Yuuki, jadi ia mungkin bisa bertanggung jawab dan dapat dipercaya.

Hey, apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Yah, tentu." jawab Karin disertai anggukan. Ia melihat senyum Kazusa dan Himeka yang semakin melebar.

Mereka pun menyudahi acara mengobrol dan berkenalannya, digantikan oleh menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing sebelum lonceng masuk kembali berdentang.

* * *

**04.00 PM**

"Karin-_chan_!" Himeka berdiri di depan pintu kelas Karin sambil melambai ke arahnya dan dibalas senyuman Karin.

"Miyon, aku harus pulang duluan, tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Karin kepada Miyon dan dibalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Lagian aku masih ada tugas ekskul." jawabnya.

"_Souka_. _Jaa ne_, Miyon!" pamit Karin sambil berlari kecil ke arah Himeka dan Kazusa yang baru datang.

"Yup! Selamat bersenang-senang, Karin!" seru Miyon sambil melambai ke arah Karin. Himeka tersenyum sekilas ke arahnya, dan dibalas oleh Miyon sendiri. Tentu saja karena pada saat kelas sepuluh Himeka dan Miyon itu satu kelas.

"Nanti kita mau nonton film apa?" tanya Karin saat ia, Himeka, dan Kazusa sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju tempat parkiran.

"Film horor!" jawab Himeka semangat. Kazusa meneguk ludahnya karena ia pribadi cukup takut dengan film horor. Sementara Karin mengangguk mengerti.

"Uwah! Serangga!" seru Himeka sambil menghampiri kupu-kupu yang kebetulan melintas di depan mereka. Iya, sekarang mereka sudah sampai di koridor dekat taman sekolah.

"Oh, ayolah, Himeka. Kita bisa membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama," ujar Kazusa mengingatkan sambil menarik pelan lengan Himeka. Himeka mengangguk singkat walau dalam hatinya ia ingin menangkap kupu-kupu itu.

"Himekasuka serangga?" tanya Karin dan langsung dijawab anggukan Himeka.

"Tapi Kazune membencinya," lanjut Kazusa sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Hah, kakak-adik memang berbeda sifatnya." gumamnya sambil _sweatdrop_.

_Kalian bertiga memiliki sifat masing-masing yang sangat jelas perbedaannya, _batin Karin ikutan _sweatdrop_.

Tak lama, mereka semua sampai di parkiran motor dan melihat ketiga siswa yang sangat dikenali mereka sudah naik ke motor masing-masing. Kazusa dengan Jin, Himeka dengan Michi, dan yang terakhir tentulah Karin dengan Kazune.

"Nah, ayo balapan! Siapa yang lebih dulu sampai ke Bioskop dia yang menang!" seru Jin sambil memakai helmnya dan langsung mendapat pukulan ringan yang mendarat di punggungnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Kazusa.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali aku tak suka balapan liar." balas Kazune ketus sambil memakai helmnya juga. Sementara Michi dan Himeka sudah pergi duluan tanpa pamit. Disusul Jin dan Kazusa, dan yang terakhir Kazune dan Karin.

"Apa mereka tahu sandiwara kita?" tanya Karin pelan namun masih bisa didengar Kazune.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Lebih baik tidak usah ada yang tahu. Tapi aku juga tidak bermaksud membohongi mereka." kata Kazune sambil menatap punggung Kazusa yang berada di depannya. Karin mengangguk mengerti.

"Makanya, jalani saja sandiwara ini. Setidaknya sampai aku lulus." ujar Kazune dan dijawab anggukan setuju dari Karin. Jujur saja, saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Kazune, hati Karin menjadi terasa sesak entah karena apa.

Setelah memotong beberapa jalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di Bioskop dan Himeka yang turun duluan saking bersemangatnya. Disusul Kazusa, Karin, dan ketiga pemuda itu.

"Ah, seriuslah kita akan menonton film horor? Aku lebih suka komedi." ujar Kazusa yang terlihat tidak bersemangat. Sebuah tepukan yang tidak terlalu keras mendarat di bahunya.

"Tenang saja. Kalau enggak horor paling tidak akan kupilihkan film kriminal untukmu," Jin menyemangati kekasihnya itu. Bukannya semangat Kazusa malah menjadi tambah pundung dan lagi-lagi membuat Karin tersenyum geli.

"_Minna_! Kita dapat film horor! Yeay!" Himeka tersenyum dan meloncat semangat ke arah mereka sambil membagikan tiket. Sementara Michi dan Kazune sudah kembali setelah membeli _popcorn_.

Setelah menunggu sebentar (baca: satu jam), akhirnya mereka pun memasuki Theater itu dan menontonnya.

Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, kan?

* * *

**Skip Time**

Kazusa-lah yang keluar duluan dari Theater itu. Wajahnya pias seakan menahan muntah. Selanjutnya Karin yang sekarang sudah lemas. Disusul oleh Himeka, Michi, Jin, dan Kazune yang berjalan biasa saja.

"Lain kali, ayo kita nonton film itu lagi!" usul Michi sambil mengangkat telunjuk kanannya.

"TIDAK!" seru Karin dan Kazusa bersamaan. Jin melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Udah jam setengah tujuh, nih. Mau makan malam dulu?" tanya Jin.

"Err, aku harus pulang duluan," Karin menjawab cepat dan membuat teman-temannya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa, Karin-_chan_? Tidak makan dulu?" tanya Himeka sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Karin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bisa makan di rumah."

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu, biar aku antar saja." Kazune merogoh sesuatu yang diyakini Karin adalah kunci motor. Dan benar dugaannya, Kazune mengeluarkan kunci motor itu dan langsung melenggang pergi.

"_A-Ano_, aku pulang duluan._ Jaa ne_!" ujar Karin sambil berlari mengejar Kazune.

"_Jaa, _Karin!" Kazusa melambaikan tangannya yang langsung dibalas oleh Karin. Sadarkah kau, Karin? Kalau teman-temanmu selain Kazune nyengir lebar ketika Kazune bilang akan mengantarmu pulang.

Karin memperlambat larinya saat ia sudah berada di belakang Kazune. Kazune pun sampai di tempat parkir motor dan menaikinya, lalu diikuti oleh Karin.

Selama perjalanan memang tidak ada yang menarik, sih. Hanya ada deru kendaraan yang terdengar sepanjang jalan. Karin diam sambil menatap jalanan, sementara Kazune fokus pada jalanan.

Memang tidak memakan waktu banyak. Hanya selama tiga puluh menit dan akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Karin yang tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. Karin pun turun dari motor Kazune.

"_Ano, _terimakasih." kata Karin gugup. Kazune hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar, seperti biasanya.

"Ya. Sama-sama." balas Kazune. "Aku pulang duluan," setelah itu ia melajukan motornya meninggalkan Karin yang menatap punggung Kazune. Senyum tipis terbingkai di wajahnya.

"Hati-hati, Kazune-_kun_." bisiknya.

* * *

"Bagaimana kencan pertamamu?" Yuuki sudah berdiri di belakang pintu dan membuat Karin memekik pelan setelah ia baru satu langkah memasuki rumahnya. Lalu Karin pun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Biasa saja," jawab Karin sambil memasuki rumah yang terkesan sepi itu.

Yuuki menyeringai, "Benarkah? Pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik, kan?" selidiknya sambil mengekori Karin yang sedang menaiki tangga.

Karin berhenti sambil memutar badan untuk menghadap Yuuki. "Helo, aku lelah," sejurus kemudian gadis itu berlari dan memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Yuuki yang mengendikkan bahu tanda ia tidak peduli.

Karin langsung melempar tasnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya yang masih dibalut oleh seragam Sakuragaoka SHS itu. Manik zamrudnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bercat putih.

Ia pun duduk sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar, mengabsen satu-satu barang yang berada di kamarnya. _Emerald_-nya berhenti tepat pada sebuah meja belajar berwarna cokelat muda. Ia menghampiri meja itu dan duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depannya.

Manik _emerald_-nya menatap sebuah foto kedua anak yang baru berumur tiga belas tahun dan berbeda jenis kelamin. Keduanya berambut cokelat berdiri dengan sebuah kertas bertuliskan _'Sayounara, Karin!' _berada di antara mereka.

Rika dan Shingen, kedua teman Karin yang pindah ke Amerika beberapa tahun lalu.

Karin mengambil sebuah kertas _loose leaf _polos dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas itu.

_Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa, Rika, Shingen!_

_Aku merindukan kalian di sini. Kapan kalian akan pulang, hah?_

_Semakin hari aku mendapat kejadian aneh, kalian tahu? Adalah seorang pangeran sekolah kelas dua belas yang tiba-tiba mengajakku untuk ikut dalam sandiwaranya. Kalian tahu apa itu? AKU HARUS BERPURA-PURA PACARAN DENGANNYA! Parah, kan? Demi kepentingannya sendiri pula!_

_Tapi ya sebagai imbalannya, aku menuruti saja tawarannya karena dengan begitu ia akan mengajariku semua materi pelajaran yang tak begitu kukuasai. Dan, yah, ia bisa dipercaya juga. Oh ya, nilai-nilaiku juga semakin meningkat kok. Bahkan tadi, aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna saat ulangan Matematika! Hebat, kan? XD_

_Sebelumnya aku berpikir kalau teman-temannya Kazune—nama cowok itu—sama dengannya. Dingin, jutek, berperilaku seenaknya, dan masih banyak lagi. Iya sih, Kazune tetap berteman dengan dua pangeran sekolah lainnya. Tapi mereka baik. Teman-temannya juga memiliki sifat yang unik._

_Contohnya Himeka, adiknya Kazune. Himeka polos, baik, tapi, agak kekanak-kanakan juga. Sepertinya dia penyuka serangga! Dan katanya, Kazune malah membenci serangga. Unik, kan?_

_Oh ya, terus ada lagi, namanya Kazusa. Adik Kazune juga. Lebih tepatnya, adik kembar karena mereka benar-benar mirip! Kazusa tidak berbeda jauh dari Kazune tapi ia ramah. Di samping itu ia juga memiliki sifat dewasa._

_Jin, idola yang terkenal dan kalau kalian tahu ia itu narsis berat—kalau kau sudah cukup dekat dengannya sih. Kata Kazusa juga dia mesum. Haha, aku nggak nyangka, loh! Tapi orangnya asik dan baik juga. Tampan? Tentu saja. Dia kan artis!_

_Yang terakhir, Michiru. Kami memanggilnya Michi. Dia kekanakan sama seperti Himeka. Sepertinya mereka jodoh. Oh ya, Michi dan Jin seangkatan dengan Kazune. Artinya mereka seniorku. Tapi mereka tidak mau dipanggil dengan sebutan 'senpai' dan cukup panggil nama mereka saja. Awalnya tentu saja aku ragu karena aku merasa tidak sopan. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku terbiasa._

_Iya, mungkin hanya segitu saja. Kau tahu? Buku-buku latihan soal nista itu memanggilku terus. Yah, tapi, intinya aku merindukan kaliaaaan~!_

_Tertanda,_

_Hanazono Karin._

Selesai menulis surat, Karin melipatnya dan mengikatnya dengan menggunakan pita merah. Ia mengambil sebuah balon berwarna merah muda dan meniupnya. Diikatnya dengan benang, dan disambungkannya surat dengan benang itu. Karin segera berlari menuju balkon rumahnya. Ia pun melepaskan benang itu dari genggamannya. Membiarkannya terbang.

Karin memperhatikannya. Semakin lama balon itu semakin menjauh, pergi ditiup angin. Ia tidak peduli jika balon itu sampai kepada Rika dan Shingen atau tidak. Ini mungkin hanya sebatas hobinya saja.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Zona Bacot Author:**

Yuhuu! Balik lagi sama author yang hobinya bikin ff absurd! Oh ya, ini cuma sebagai pelampiasan aku aja sebagai pelajar, hoho. Jadi alurnya juga nggak terlalu berat /lupa nulis di ZBA(?) yang sebelumnya/

Nah, mau tahu kenapa judulnya Cappuccino? Emang nggak ada hubungannya sama alur ceritanya, loh. Tapi ada hubungannya sama summary! /yakalaugituadahubungannyalah/

Pokoknya yang lebih jelasnya itu ada di akhir chapter!

Terus, yang Rika sama Shingen itu nggak akan aku bahas di chapter depan! Soalnya aku mau fokus sama alur ceritanya aja.

**Special thanks to: keke. kaylifasalsabila, Akiko Akaike, alfina, f devil, dc, Risha, Sazumi Misako, Hayashi Hana-chan, silent readers, **juga yang sudah mem-fave dan follow.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Karin barusan, buku-buku latihan soal yang bejibun itu sudah menunggu! Aku harus belajar-_-

Akhir kata,

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 2: Sick

Chapter 2 update! :D

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Cappuccino © anaracchi**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, GJ, Typos, dan masih banyak lagi.

**Chapter 2: **Sick

* * *

Karin mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Ia pun membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Memaksa untuk sekadar melihat jam weker pada meja di sebelah kasur Karin.

**04.30 AM**

Masih terlalu pagi. Yah, tapi Karin memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa berat, tapi ia paksakan. Mungkin, masih _ngadat _ingin masuk ke alam mimpi—kebiasaan Karin setelah bangun tidur.

Beranjak dari kasur berukuran _king size-_nya, Karin berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang berada tak jauh dari kasurnya itu. Menyibak gorden itu. Nampaklah jendela yang kini terdapat embun di sana. Karin menyentuhnya, dingin. Tadi malam—lebih tepatnya sejak kemarin sore sampai malam—hujan. Terlihat dari tanaman-tanaman depan rumahnya yang basah.

Karin pun menyentuh jendela tersebut. Dingin dirasakan melalui telapak tangan kanannya, tapi ia tersenyum kecil. Pengalaman tiga hari yang lalu sejak pagi hari hingga malam saat ia dijemput oleh Kazune, bertemu dengan teman-temannya Kazune, menonton dengan Kazune dan teman-temannya, dan diantar pulang oleh Kazune.

Itu semua terasa seperti mimpi saja.

_"… __setidaknya sampai aku lulus."_

Tiba-tiba saja Karin menyentuh dadanya dengan tangan kirinya. Entah kenapa ada yang mengganjal saat ia memikirkan sepotong kalimat dari Kazune. Ia menggeleng pelan. Berusaha menepis semua perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Karin! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Kalian hanya bersandiwara. Sandiwara!" ucapnya tegas tapi tidak dengan suara yang keras. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pikiran Karin menjadi kosong, lagi.

**KRING! KRING!**

Karin pun menoleh ke arah jam wekernya. Ia memang menyetel alarmnya jam lima pagi. Karin mematikan jam wekernya itu agar tidak berisik dan akhirnya pun ia dimarahi oleh Yuuki yang notabene memiliki kamar di sebelahnya dengan alasan mengganggu tidurnya.

"Padahal aku bangun sebelum alarm itu berbunyi." gumam Karin sambil mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandinya, lalu ia pun berjalan santai ke arah kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya itu.

* * *

Karin membutuhkan waktu satu setengah jam untuk mandi, berpakaian, dan berdandan. Padahal penampilannya begitu-begitu saja dan tanpa memakai _make up_ sama sekali. Dan Yuuki sering berpikir, _apakah membutuhkan waktu selama itu untuk seorang perempuan berdandan?_

"_Ohayou …_" Karin menuruni tangga. Wajahnya tampak tak bersemangat, dan Yuuki menyadari hal itu.

"Apaan tuh? Pagi-pagi enggak ada semangatnya? Tsk. Dasar cewek." ujar Yuuki yang sudah berseragam lengkap dengan memelankan nada suaranya pada kalimat yang terakhir. Entah ia berkata untuk menyemangati Karin atau malah mengejeknya.

Karin hanya tersenyum sekilas sambil mengolesi sehelai roti dengan selai stroberi dan membuat Yuuki menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal—bingung dengan bagaimana cara untuk menyemangati Karin, karena terus terang saja, ini adalah yang kali pertamanya ia melihat Karin yang seperti ini.

Biasanya sarapan pagi mereka diawali dengan adu mulut. Tapi sekarang Karin hanya makan dalam diam, dan membuat Yuuki juga makan dalam diam. _Mungkin sedang ada masalah sama guru lagi_, pikirnya.

Suara klakson motor yang sangat dikenali keduanya terdengar. Karin yang sudah selesai dengan aktivitas makannya pun berdiri.

"Aku pergi duluan. _Bye_," ujar Karin dan langsung melenggang pergi setelah mendengar sahutan 'Ya' dari Yuuki. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan, yah, Kazune sudah berada di sana—tak lupa dengan motornya.

"Kayaknya enggak semangat?" tanya Kazune setelah jarak Karin sudah mulai dekat dengannya.

"Enggak kok." jawab Karin tanpa ekspresi sambil naik ke motor Kazune. Kazune pun melajukan motornya dan memilih untuk diam, tidak menanyakan tentang Karin lebih lanjut lagi. Takut saja kalau malah menambah _mood_-nya menjadi hancur.

Tak lama akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah. Masih banyak siswi (hanya untuk yang penggemar fanatik Kazune) yang menjerit histeris. Mungkin masih belum terbiasa, atau belum menerima kalau Kazune itu sudah memiliki seorang _kekasih_. Iya sih, belum seminggu kok mereka _jadian_.

"Nanti mau makan siang bersama?" tanya Kazune yang sudah turun dari motor setelah memarkirkannya, begitu pun Karin.

Karin nyengir, tentu saja Kazune terkejut (tapi tetap dengan ekspresi datar!) karena tadi pagi Karin tidak banyak bicara. "Tentu saja!" jawabnya semangat.

Entahlah, melihat Karin kembali semangat, Kazune seperti merasakan kalau ia juga ikut semangat.

"Aku duluan, _jaa_!" Karin pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Kazune yang masih berada di parkiran. Sementara Kazune berjalan ke arah ruang lab Biologi, tidak searah dengan ruang kelas Karin.

"_Ohayou_!" sapa Karin sambil memasuki kelasnya dan menyimpan tas pada bangkunya. Miyon yang melihat keanehan dari tingkah laku Karin pun bertanya.

"Tumben semangat kayak gini? Biasanya lemes karena masih ngantuk, eh?" Miyon pun menyeringai. Karin, kebiasaannya pagi hari yang sering bersungut-sungut saat memasuki kelas dengan alasan masih ngantuk, dan yang sekarang yang semangat seperti itu tentulah membuat tanda tanya bagi siapa pun yang menyadarinya.

Karin menatapnya polos. "Aku harus menyambut pagi dengan semangat." jawabnya polos. Seringai Miyon bertambah lebar.

"Sama siapa? Kujo-_senpai_?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda dan membuat Karin merona. Tentu saja, karena sebenarnya ia adalah 'The Queen of Drama' dan ia sudah mulai menjalankan sandiwara ini dengan baik.

"Tak perlu membawa-bawa namanya!" bantah Karin dan entah Miyon sadari atau tidak, ia menghela napasnya dan mengusap keringat dingin yang mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Lonceng pertanda masuk sekolah berbunyi dan Karin segera duduk di kursinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang wanita yang berprofesi sebagai guru dalam bidang studi Sejarah pun memasuki kelas. Guru itu termasuk _killer_, sangat malah.

Pernahkah aku mengatakan kalau guru-guru di sekolah ini **delapan puluh** persennya adalah guru _killer_—kalau tidak _killer _sih, ya judes?

_Well_, selamat berjuang dalam lautan kebosanan dan kekantukkan kalian, sobat.

* * *

"Cukup sampai di sini. Untuk PR kerjakan latihan bab lima dan bab enam. Diperiksa dipertemuan kedua—lusa nanti."

Guru Sejarah itu keluar kelas, digantikan dengan guru Penjaskes yang _Alhamdulillah _tidak _killer_, asyik malah. Sebelumnya semua murid kelas Karin sudah berganti pakaian dengan baju olahraga.

Semuanya pun dengan semangat berhamburan ke tengah lapangan. Terkecuali Karin, sepertinya ia masih lesu setelah bergulat dengan kekantukkannya saat pelajaran Sejarah tadi. Yup, bisa dibilang ini adalah waktunya untuk penyegaran.

Mereka berbaris dengan tiga banjar, setelah itu melakukan pemanasan. Tak ada yang memperhatikan Karin yang berada di barisan paling belakang saat itu, tentu saja karena mereka sudah terlalu asyik dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Karin berkali-kali menyeka keringat dingin yang membanjiri wajahnya, bahkan sampai punggungnya. Tak jarang ia mengambil kesempatan untuk memijat pelipisnya di sela pemanasannya.

Pandangannya mengabur, dan kepalanya pun terasa berat. Setelah itu ia tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi selain semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap gulita. Yang terakhir ia dengar adalah jeritan teman-temannya.

* * *

Karin membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Kepalanya pusing, seolah ada yang menekan-nekannya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih, indra penciumannya pun mencium bau-bau khas obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat.

Karin merengerang pelan dan mencoba untuk mengedarkan pandangan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah iris mata berwarna biru safir yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar duduk di kursi UKS yang terbuat dari kayu, di sebelahnya berdiri seorang gadis berambut hijau _tosca _yang menatapnya khawatir.

"_Ano _… Kazune-_kun_? Miyon?" tanyanya pelan sambil berusaha bangkit, tapi tangan kekar Kazune menghalanginya, dan menuntunnya untuk kembali tiduran. Kain basah berbentuk persegi panjang itu jatuh dan Kazune mengambilnya kembali, lalu meletakannya kembali meletakkannya di atas kening Karin.

"Tidur saja. Kau demam." ucap Kazune dengan nada datar tapi pelan. Karin pun hanya menurut dan mengangguk lemah.

"Oh ya, kau kembali saja ke kelas. Biar Karin aku yang jaga." kata Kazune kepada Miyon dan langsung dijawab anggukan iya oleh gadis dengan surai-surai _tosca _itu.

"Iya. Sekalian juga aku yang meminta izin untuk Karin." balas Miyon dan langsung berlari ke luar ruang UKS. Setelah Miyon pergi, Kazune pun menoleh ke arah Karin dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Sudah kubilang kemarin jangan hujan-hujanan! Hah, apa yang harus kukatakan kepada Sakurai?" tanya Kazune namun lebih terdengar seperti bentakan. Karin yang terkejut dengan Kazune (karena ia baru pertama kali melihat Kazune membentaknya) pun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani untuk menatap iris safir Kazune.

"Maaf," hanya satu kata itu yang dapat Karin ucapkan. Ia meremas ujung selimut UKS yang menyelimuti dirinya dan menghangatkannya.

Kazune menghela napas panjang dan bersandar pada kursi itu. Tak ada gunanya juga memarahi Karin yang sakit seperti ini.

"Ck. Ya sudah, kau tidur saja, biar aku yang menemanimu." ujarnya dengan nada yang kembali datar seperti biasanya.

Ketika mendengar napas Karin yang mulai terengah dan wajahnya yang mulai memerah, ia pun meraih kain yang berada di kening Karin kini sudah hangat karena suhu tubuh Karin. Lalu menyelupkannya ke dalam sebuah baskom kecil berisi air dingin karena es batu di dalamnya. Setelah memeras kain putih itu, Kazune pun meletakkannya kembali di atas kening Karin.

Karin merasakan rasa dingin yang sangat kontras dengan suhu tubuhnya itu, dan itu membuatnya nyaman. Ia mendongak dan menatap wajah rupawan Kazune.

"Oh, ya. Kenapa Kazune-_kun_ bisa berada di sini? Miyon memanggilmu?" Karin bertanya. Ia menaikkan sedikit selimutnya ketika merasakan kalau tubuhnya sudah mulai menggigil. Kazune pun terdiam sejenak.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kazune yang izin ke toilet putra kepada gurunya tak sengaja melewati koridor dekat lapangan sekolah. Sebenarnya ia tidak izin ke toilet dan malah akan naik ke atap sekolah, membolos pelajaran. Ia sudah mengerti betul materi yang disampaikan oleh guru tersebut, dan juga ia sudah bosan untuk mempelajarinya. Toh lagi-lagi ia akan mendapat peringkat satu, bahkan untuk paralel juga._

_Saat Kazune menoleh ke arah lapangan iris safirnya melebar. 'Kekasih'nya jatuh dan sepertinya pingsan. Bahkan banyak yang menjerit kaget dan malah mengerubunginya, bukan membantunya. _

_Tanpa banyak bengong Kazune langsung berlari menghampiri Karin_—_apalagi karena ada seorang pemuda yang akan membantu Karin, dan entah kenapa ia tak menyukainya. Beruntung karena ia adalah atlet basket sekaligus sepak bola, juga kecepatan larinya yang patut diancungi jempol. Ia sudah berada di tempat Karin terjatuh dan langsung menggendongnya ala _bridal style_._

_"__Buka jalan!" sang guru berseru dan para murid itu pun segera membuka jalan mereka. Kazune segera membawa Karin ke UKS, dan diikuti Miyon di belakangnya. _

_Kalau boleh ia akui, Kazune cukup panik saat itu._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Kazune menghela napas. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Hanya kebetulan berpapasan dengan teman sekelasmu dan aku ke sini." jawabnya. Dan Karin mengangguk mengerti.

"Penjaga UKS mana?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Mana kutahu. Bahkan kalau penjaga UKS itu datang aku lebih memilih untuk di sini saja."

"Kenapa? Kau membolos dong,"

"Sudah biasa."

"Jangan begitu. Lebih baik kau masuk kelas saja."

"Terserahku."

Setelah itu, yang ada malah keheningan. Karin memang sering kalah debat jika berbicara dengan Kazune. Akhirnya tetap saja Karin yang harus mengalah dan memilih untuk diam, tak melanjutkan perdebatan yang (sepertinya) tiada akhir.

"Tidur sana." suara Kazune memecah keheningan. Karin mengangguk dan menurutinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menutup kelopak matanya. Sebenarnya Karin sudah mulai merasakan keadaannya membaik. Mungkin karena ada Kazune di sini?

Tak disadari Karin, Kazune terus memandangi wajahnya. Damai. Manis. Kazune tersenyum kecil.

"Cepat sembuh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**AN: **Ih, maaf banget chappy ini pendek! Dan cara penulisanku pun berubah. Heh, karena ada masalah di RL dan parahnya itu tidak bisa dibilang kalau itu adalah masalah sepele. Dan itu sukses bikin aku down banget! Okelah, daripada curhat terus, mendingan langsung aja ke balasan reviewnya!

**Akiko Akaike: **Souka. Arigatou. Kalau yang ini gimana? Haha. Arigatou sudah mereview dan ini udah apdet.

**dc: **Yokatta kalau seru! Arigatou sudah mereview ini sudah apdet.

**Guest: **Ini lanjutannya :)

**alfina: **Yosh ini sudah lanjut. Dan yokatta kalau suka sama alur ceritanya. Arigatou sudah mereview.

**Risha: **ELO JANGAN DIBOCORIN QAQ. Balonnye emang kaga nyampe ke mereka, tapi nyampe ke hatimu. Ini udah lanjut. Ty udah ngereview, JANGAN MIKIRIN SEKUEL DULU HAHA INI JUGA KAPAN SELESAINYA :v *tabok*

**Sofia kazurin siquelle: **Wah, arigatou atas jempolnya dan yokatta kalau suka. Maaf kalau chappy ini mengecewakan. Ini sudah update, arigatou telah mereview.

**Cleo merien la feina levie lenatta: **Beneran? Aku sendiri nggak tau novel apa itu karena semua novel yang aku punya nggak ada romancenya haha. Ini udah lanjut, arigatou telah mereview :)

**Hayami rosella vivillia dwinda joana: **Arigatou dan yokatta sudah menyukai ff ini. Kalau chapter sih aku sendiri belum memperkirakan sampai chapter berapa, tapi fic ini panjang. Secara, aku mau nulis ff ini gimana masa-masa pacaran KazuRin sampai Kazune lulus. /SPOILER SPOILER/. Ini dah lanjut, gomen kalau nggak menarik dan nggak panjang. Arigatou sudah mereview.

**f devil: **Iye, soalnya ya gue enjoy sama alur ceritanya haha. dah apdet.

**Natania shion tonnarisa fortuna: **hontou? wah, arigatou! arigatou juga sudah mereview! :D

**Guest: **Ini udah lanjut X)

**juanda. blepotan: **ini udah lanjut

**Akira-Bellachan: **hontou ni? ARIGATOU BELLA-NEE! Ganbatte mo! Dan ini udah lanjut! Daijoubu :)

**Hayashi Hana-chan: **Ini udah lanjut Hana-san! Ganbatte mo!

**Vii Violetta Anais: **Yokatta kalau bagus! Ini udah lanjut dan arigatou sudah mereview :)

**Sujiko milicent: **Arigatou! Ini udah update, arigatou sudah mereview!

**Sazumi Misako: **Arigatou! Ini udah lanjut dan arigatou sudah mereview

**ryukutari: **Arigatou Ryu-chan! Hmm, aku nggak yakin deh, haha. Ini udah lanjut dan ganbatte mo!

Yosh, akhirnya sudah selesai juga. Gomen balasan reviewnya garing banget!

Sekali lagi, maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan!

Akhir kata,

**Review Please? :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Lake

Aloha! Akhirnya chappy 3 update! Duh, akhirnya /nangisterharu

Readers pengen aku update kilat? Aku juga! Aku penasaran sama kelanjutannya! /helooo

Satu lagi, gomen ne chapter ini pendek dan mengecewakan!

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Cappuccino © anaracchi**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, GJ, Typos, dan masih banyak lagi.

**Chapter 3: **Lake

**Enjoy reading! ;)**

* * *

**Karin POV**

"KARIN! WOY! BANGUN! JANGAN BERMALAS-MALASAN!" suara itu terdengar dari luar pintu kamarku. Sungguh memekikkan telinga. Apalah itu, sepertinya Yuuki berteriak memakai toak. Gila. Hanya karena baterai jam wekerku sudah habis bukan berarti Yuuki akan menjadi alarm manual yang lebih buruk dari jam weker sialan itu, kan?

"KARIN! HOI!" Yuuki menggedor pintu dengan semangat menggebu. Sedangkan aku hanya menutup telingaku dengan bantal, aku pun bergelung dalam selimutku, sudah seperti kepompong saja sekarang.

Ini hari Sabtu! Aku ingin menikmati liburanku di kamar selama dua hari ini saja!

"AKU NGANTUK!" mau tak mau aku harus membalas teriakan Yuuki. Bukannya berhenti, Yuuki malah makin menghayati acara menggedor pintunya.

"KARIN!"

Nih, Yuuki jangan-jangan mau bangunin aku supaya aku bisa masakin sarapan buat dia.

Eh, tapi kan yang suka masakin sarapan itu dia. Haha.

"KARIN!" Yuuki menambah kecepatannya untuk menggedor pintu. Berisik.

"PLIS DEH! BERENTI BISA NGGAK?!" teriakku makin kencang dan membuat keadaan menjadi hening. Syukur deh, jadi aku bisa kembali tidur dengan tenang.

"Karin. Ada Kujo tuh mau ngajak kencan," suaranya terdengar, agak berteriak tapi tak membuat bising.

Maaf, Yuuki. Aku tak sebodoh itu, he.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Apalagi deh ini. Masa ada burung mau masuk ke kamarku lewat jendela? Udah tahu ditutup.

Tunggu, burung?

Mau tak mau aku pun melupakan rasa kantukku ini. Duduk, dan menatap ke jendela yang ditutupi gorden berwarna merah tipis dan tidak terlalu jauh dari kasurku.

Heh. Ada bayangan? Jangan-jangan itu pencuri? Masa sih. Di pagi yang cerah ini ada pencuri? Apa jangan-jangan pencuri itu udah _anti-mainstream_?

Lagian kalo pencuri kok ketok-ketok dulu? Biasanya pake besi dulu gitu biar keren, terus pecahin kaca dan nyelonong masuk gitu aja.

Jadi kayak drama aja. _Author_ juga pakek acara mabok segala.

Dengan perlahan, aku menyibak gorden itu.

"KYA!" aku memekik kaget.

Di sana, Kazune berdiri di balkon kamarku, tepat di depan jendelaku. Jadi dia manjat gitu?

Kazune memandangku dengan tatapan tajam dan seolah berkata, _biarkan aku masuk!_

Dengan tangan gemetar saking takutnya dengan tatapan itu, aku pun membuka jendela itu dan Kazune langsung melompat masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Kazune-_kun _manjat? Kok bisa?" tanyaku dengan tampang polos. Kazune mengajak rambutku yang notabene sudah acak-acakan itu dengan gemas.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau kira aku naik apa hah? Tangga buat pemadam kebakaran? Helikopter? Gitu?" ujarnya ketus.

Ckck. Ternyata seketus-ketusnya Kazune juga tetap bisa ngelawak, ya.

Kazune berkacak pinggang sementara aku menatapnya dengan tatapan heran juga dengan alis yang mengkerut.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Kazune masih dengan ekspresi datar. Aku menoleh ke arah jam wekerku.

**03.00 PM**

Oh iya, kemarin kan jamku rusak dan belum mengganti baterai. Lalu aku menggerling ke sebuah jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding kamarku tentunya.

Pukul sembilan lewat lima belas menit.

"Jam sembilan lebih?" tanyaku inosen. Kazune menutup matanya, itu yang dilakukannya kalau ia sedang menahan kesal atau gemas kepadaku.

Memangnya aku kenapa? Sekarang kan memang jam sembilan lebih.

**TING!**

"Hwaa! Maafin Kazune-_kun_, maaf! Aku lupa kalau sekarang kita mau jalan sama Himeka dan yang lainnya!" aku mengatupkan kedua telapak tanganku. Ih, sumpah aku lupa!

Aku telat tiga puluh menit, heloo!

Kazune tersenyum lebar—ralat, menyeringai. Kazune nggak mungkin tersenyum kecuali kalau menyeringai. Iris safirnya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak mengenakan. Jujur saja, bulu kudukku merinding saat itu juga.

Ia melangkah satu kali, dan aku mundur satu langkah. Begitu seterusnya. Tuhan, kenapa Kazune jadi seperti ini?

Oh, sial. Aku terpojok sekarang. Ruang kamarku tentu ada batasannya, kan?

Kazune sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di depanku. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram erat kedua tanganku, mengunci pergerakanku.

Kazune-_kun_, kau kesambet apa?!

"Karin," suara Kazune merendah. Ia memajukan wajahnya untuk mendekatiku. Dan aku memundurkan wajahku sendiri tapi ia tahan dengan sebelah tangannya, jangan lupakan rona merah yang sepertinya telah menjalar di kedua pipiku ini!

Tuhan, semoga Kazune tak melihatnya!

"K-Kazune-_kun_…?"

Wajah Kazune semakin mendekat. Mungkin hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter saja. Aku ingin memberontak, tapi tak bisa. Entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, aku tenggelam dalam lautan biru safirnya.

Deru napasnya terasa di pipiku. Geli, itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku menutup mataku ketika wajah Kazune semakin mendekat. Pasrah.

**TUK!**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kazune sudah satu langkah di depanku, tangannya sudah dilepaskannya.

Aku pun mengusap keningku yang disentil Kazune. Duh, sakit nih!

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak lemot lagi, hah?!" hardiknya dan aku pun cemberut.

"KAZUNE-_KUN_, JAHAT!"

* * *

Yuuki pergi. Kebiasaannya. Katanya sih mau kencan juga sama pacar rahasianya. Setahuku pacarnya itu laptopnya deh?

Eh, bukannya Yuuki itu jones, ya? Haha.

Jadi inget waktu Yuuki pundung gara-gara laptopnya rusak, haha.

"Naik," Kazune sudah menaiki sepedanya.

Sepeda? Motornya ke mana?

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku langsung menaiki sepedanya itu. Iya, masih kesal gara-gara yang tadi pagi itu.

Apa? Kalian bilang aku mengharapkan dicium olehnya?

NO WAY!

Aku takkan pernah sudi memberikan ciuman pertamaku untuk orang semenyebalkan Kazune!

"Kamu nggak nanya kenapa aku gak pake motor?" tanya Kazune setelah ia mengayuh sepedanya.

"Pengen banget?" tanyaku dingin. Ini pembalasannya karena selalu berkata dingin kepadaku!

Ia terlihat mengendikkan bahunya sekilas tanda ia tak peduli. Sumpah! Pagi-pagi gini itu anak nyebelin banget, hih. Rasanya aku pengen menjambak rambutnya sekarang juga!

"Sampai nih." setelah beberapa lama di perjalanan akhirnya kita sampai di sebuah tempat yang aku sendiri tidak tahu di mana. Yang pasti ini tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku.

Aku turun duluan setelah Kazune memarkirkan sepedanya. Tak peduli ia sadar atau tidak, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh tempat ini.

"Cari apa dan siapa?" tanya Kazune yang terlihat menyadarinya.

"Himeka sama yang lainnya mana?" tanyaku heran.

"Himeka mana mau nungguin kamu lama-lama. Dia juga punya urusan kali sama Nishikiori," jawab Kazune cuek sambil melenggang pergi, dan aku ikuti di belakangnya.

Duh, maaf banget, Himeka, Kazusa, Jin, Michi! Ini semua gara-gara Yuuki yang terlambat membangunkanku!

Eh, kok jadi nyalahin Yuuki, ya? Tau ah.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tempat yang tidak terlalu sepi mau pun ramai, tapi juga adalah kawasan seperti tempat wisata. Kazune duduk di sebuah bukit dan bersandar pada pohon di bukit itu. Dari sini, mereka dapat melihat sebuah danau yang cukup luas.

Karin terperangah. Baru kali ini ia melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Jujur saja, ia belum pernah ke tempat ini.

Semilir angin menerpa keduanya. Karin yang membiarkan rambutnya digerai itu hanya berdiri di depan Kazune. Entah Karin menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi Kazune terus memandangi rambut indah milik Karin.

"Sekarang, udah gak marah lagi, kan?" suara Kazune berucap. Ia terlihat memainkan _smartphone_ miliknya. Karin mengangguk singkat.

"Kau … merencanakan ini?" tanya Karin. Kazune menatapnya sekilas, lantas kembali menatap ponselnya lagi.

"Tidak. Karena melihat _mood_-mu yang sedang tidak baik. Aku mengajakmu ke sini saja. Kalau sama Himeka, besok juga bisa." jawabnya cuek dan dibalas anggukan Karin. Kazune meraih _earphone _pada saku jaketnya. Setelah memasangkannya pada ponsel dan telinganya, ia pun menutup matanya dengan alunan melodi yang menenangkan.

Karin meliriknya dengan ekor matanya. Lantas tersenyum. Beralih ke danau itu. Kazune memang pintar memilih tempat. Jauh dari keramaian. Tapi sensasinya tak kalah nyaman dengan di bawah sana.

Air yang berwarna biru jernih ditimpa sinar mentari pagi. Pepohonan mengitari danau itu. Sejuk. Jarang-jarang Karin dapat merasakan tempat sesejuk danau ini.

_Kruyuukkk!_

Belum berapa lama, Karin pun menyentuh perutnya. Sial. Acara memandangi danaunya terganggu! Tidak, bukan itu. Bunyinya terlalu keras! Apa Kazune mendengarnya? Malu dia kalau hal itu sampai terjadi!

"Lapar?"

"Kyaa!" Karin memekik kaget ketika menyadari Kazune sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Tapi Kazune masih memakai _earphone _miliknya.

Duh, ini orang kayak setan aja! Muncul tiba-tiba.

"K-Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Karin tergagap. Malumalumalu!—pikirnya.

"Nggak kok. Tapi ya muka kamu gampang ditebak." tutur Kazune enteng.

Gampang ditebak?

Apa kejadian yang tadi pagi itu …

"ARGH! Nggak! Nggak! Nggak!" Karin tiba-tiba menjerit dan menggeleng frustasi. Kazune bingung? Tentu. Apakah Karin sudah tidak normal lagi? Nggak mungkinlah.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Sakit lagi." Kazune pun menyentuh kening Karin dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Sip. Suhu Karin bertambah drastis.

"Panas. Pipi kamu juga merah." Kazune berkata inosen. Oke. Sepintar-pintarnya Kazune, ternyata kalau ngehadepin cewek begonya … /plak

Baik. Itu hanya pemikiran Karin saja.

"N-Nggak kok. Mana mungkin aku sakit lagi." Karin buru-buru menjauhkan tangan Kazune dari keningnya. Salah tingkah? Iya. Semoga aja Kazune nggak nyadar!

"Terus, kenapa?"

_Ayo Karin! Berpikir!_

"Soalnya panas sih. Haha." Karin berlagak seolah-olah ia memang kepanasan, dengan mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan di depan wajahnya.

Kazune mengernyit heran. Bukannya di sini dingin? Dingin banget malah. Udaranya juga sejuk. Terus, Karin dapet panas dari mana?

"Di sini kan dingin? Kamu abnormal ya?"

_Kazune nyebelin!_—pikir Karin.

Tak menjawab, Karin malah cemberut. _Oh god_, pikir Kazune. Membuat _mood_ Karin kembali memang terbilang mudah. Tapi gengsinya Karin itu, loh …

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo makan," ujar Kazune sambil menarik tangan Karin pelan. Iris zamrud Karin menatap ke tangan kirinya yang digenggam oleh tangan besar Kazune.

Hangat.

Karin sadar. Beberapa wisatawan menatapnya dengan iri. Mungkin karena ia mendapatkan pacar seganteng Kazune? Atau karena mereka berani bermesraan di tempat seperti ini?

Haha, imajinasimu mulai lagi, Karin.

Duduk di sebuah meja pada restoran yang letaknya tak jauh dari danau itu, Karin dan Kazune pun masuk, tentu untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Catat ini: Jam sebelas pagi dan Karin baru saja sarapan sekarang.

* * *

**Kazune POV**

Haha. Wajah Karin itu, kocak banget. Jadi betah buat sering-sering ngerjain dia. Dari tadi pagi juga, wajahnya merah. Sejujurnya aku pengen nyubit pipinya saat itu juga. Kalian harus tau, tadi itu wajah Karin mirip boneka.

Makannya juga lahap. Ckck. Kalau saja aku tidak lagi malas untuk banyak bicara sekarang, mungkin aku udah nyerocos duluan.

Kalau udah di depan makanan aja. Sifat feminimnya langsung ilang nggak tau ke mana.

Tapi, emang nggak salah juga kok. Toh tadi pagi dia nggak sarapan dulu. Salahku juga sih, pakai nyeret dia cepat-cepat ke sini.

Saking lahapnya dia sampai nggak nyadar ya makanannya ke mana-mana. Duh, jadi keinget cara makan Himeka dan Kazusa yang berbeda drastis dari gadis ini.

"Karin." aku membuka suara. Ia pun terlihat menghentikan aktivitasnya dan beralih menatapku.

"Hm?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Maklumlah, makanan udah penuh gitu di mulutnya. Aku menyeringai, membuatnya menelan makanannya tampa mengunyahnya lagi. Duh, kalau aku Nishikiori pasti sudah kucubit pipinya dari tadi.

"Ada makanan masih nempel." aku agak bangkit dari dudukku. Menggunakan ibu jariku untuk mengusap sisa makanan yang berada di ujung bibir Karin.

Wajahnya memerah.

Yah, setidaknya hari ini aku mendapat hobi baru: mengerjai Karin.

**End of Kazune POV**

* * *

"Kazune-_kun_, _arigatou_." kata Karin setelah mereka sampai di pagar depan rumah Karin.

"Ya." balas Kazune singkat. Keduanya sempat terdiam. Tapi Kazune terlihat seperti mengingat sesuatu. Ia pun segera menatap Karin.

"Karin. Besok, mau jalan bersamaku dan Himeka, yang lainnya juga? Itu sih kalau kamu mau," ajak Kazune. Karin terlihat berpikir. Iya sih, sebenarnya Karin ingin menikmati hari liburnya dengan bersantai di rumah. Tapi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi … sepertinya Karin merasa kalau dia harus ikut dengan Kazune dan yang lainnya.

"Um, iya." ia menjawab pelan. Karin sadar, wajah Kazune saat itu seperti menyiratkan rasa lega, dan … senang?

"Oke. Besok, aku jemput kamu jam delapan. Aku masuk kamar kamu lagi kalau kamu telat!" ancam Kazune dan membuat Karin terkekeh.

"Iya. Siap, bos!" Karin menggunakan pose hormat, membuat Kazune ingin mencubit pipinya karena gemas saking lugunya tingkah Karin.

"Ya sudah, udah mendung nih. _Bye_." setelah itu, ia mengayuh sepedanya. Meninggalkan Karin yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Gadis itu menatap langit yang sudah dihiasi awan berwarna abu. Lalu tersenyum sekilas.

"Semoga besok cuacanya cerah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**AN: **Aku mau nyoba pake diksi yang simpel. Kalau diksiku terlalu serius kesannya susah dibayangkan dan terlalu memaksakan. Nggak nyambung banget sama ff ini yang notabene ringan. Aku juga mau nyoba POV yang gantian gitu. Jujur aja, aku bosan sama Normal POV dan kesannya jadi nggak lucu. Soalnya kalau datar-datar aja jadi monoton gitu.

Oh ya, mulai hari ini sampai minggu depan aku mau hiatus. Soalnya kan UKK. Jadi, gomen yang minta aku update cepet!

**Special thanks to: Risha, Akiko Akaike, f devil, Vii Violetta Anais, Sazumi Misako, para Guest, Sofia k siquelle, Hayami rosella Vivillia D. J, Sujiko millicent, Shiine chan, Natania shion Tonarisa F, Cleo merien la feina levie lenatta, yamashitaasuka1, Meirin Hinamori 16, ryukutari, alfina, **silent readers, dan yang sudah memfave juga follow.

Maaf maaf banget nggak ada balasan review. Soalnya laptop lagi ngadat nih T_T

Mau numpang promot, aku juga nulis cerita di Wattpad. Kalau ada waktu baca ya, baru satu sih ceritanya juga. Tapi, yah...

pokoknya cari aja unamenya namanya kikaind XD /niat banget promotnya/

Oh ya, satu lagi ya, aku kurang sreg kalau dipanggil senpai sma author. Aku lebih suka dipanggil nama, -Anara- yang penting bukan kedua itu. Aku rasa kalau misalnya kalian manggil aku pake dua sebutan itu, aku jadi ngerasa nggak deket sama kalian. Dan aku mau bikin fanfic baru lagi. Sekadar untuk mempererat hubunganku dan para reviewers :)

Yang pasti, **don't be a silent reader!**

**Review please? :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Happy Sunday!

Kangen banget sama ff ini XD

And, maaf kalau cara penulisanku menurun di chap ini. Dan mengecewakan readers T_T

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Cappuccino © anaracchi**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, GJ, Typos, and many more!

**Chapter 4: **Happy Sunday!

**Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

**Karin POV**

Jam setengah delapan pagi. Tapi aku sudah berpakaian rapi dengan kaus biasa berwarna putih, rok berwarna hitam selutut, sepatu kets berwarna putih, dan jaket berwarna _pink_. Rambutku diikat _ponytail _agar tidak mengganggu.

Iya, aku kapok! Aku nggak mau ancaman dari Kazune itu beneran dia lakukan. Kazune itu kan, nggak pernah main-main sama ucapannya!

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dengan cara membanting. Menuruni tangga dan meluncur pada penyangganya. Oke, nggak cewek banget. Apalagi aku ini pakai rok? Kalau Kazune tahu gimana ya?

Duh, kok jadi mikirin si pangeran es itu sih? Haha.

Masih sepi. Iyalah, orangtuaku pergi ke Inggris untuk waktu yang sangaaat lama. Dulu, aku dan Yuuki tinggal bersama sahabat kami, Karasuma Rika dan Tsutsumi Shingen. Tapi mereka pindah, waktu itu udah _author _ceritakan sekilas kan?

Tanpa mau banyak berpikir lagi, aku segera mengambil sebuah wajan dan sebuah sendok. Lantas berlari kembali menaiki tangga, berhenti tepat di depan kamar Yuuki.

"Oh Yuuki! Bangun dong!" aku pun memukul wajan ini dengan semangat empat lima. Tehee, Yuuki, pembalasan dendamku ini.

Tidak ada sahutan. Aku memutar bola mata malas. Bisa telat aku kalau begini.

"YUUKI! JANGAN KEBO DONG!" aku berteriak sekali lagi.

Masih tak ada yang menyahut.

Sial, anak itu kebo banget.

"YUU—"

Aku terhenti karena seseorang tiba-tiba membekap mulutku. Masalahnya sama hidung juga dong! Gila kan?

"Pagi-pagi udah berisik aja." ujar suara bariton itu. Aku mendengus. Sesek juga lama-lama aaaa!

"Jawab bisa gak sih?!"

Mulut aku dibekep!

"Oi, Karin! Jawab! Ngapain pagi-pagi udah ribut?"

Dengan kesal, aku menunjuk tangan besarnya yang membekap mulutku. Matanya pun mengikuti arah tunjukan sendokku. Ia langsung membuka bekapannya dengan cepat dan aku bisa bernapas lega.

"Oi! Bisa nggak sih kalau ngebekep orang itu nggak perlu sampai idungnya, hah?"

Gemas, aku memukulnya dengan sendokku.

"Gini-gini juga aku ini kakakmu," ia balas menjitakku dengan tangannya. Tsk. Aku meringis sambil mengusap kepalaku yang sakit. Duh, dia kok berani banget ya sama cewek?

"Yuuki nyebelin! Berani banget sama cewek!" aku mencubit gemas lengan kirinya.

"Lah, kamu yang mulai duluan, eh!" serunya sambil mengusap lengannya yang menjadi sasaranku.

Dan dimulailah pertengkaran kami pagi itu.

**End of Karin POV**

* * *

**Kazune POV**

"Heh, Kujo! Jangan lama-lama kayak kemarin! Disiplin!" semprot Jin saat aku sedang menyiapkan motor untuk menjemput Karin. Aku pun menatapnya dingin.

"Jangan salahkan aku," jawabku ketus sambil menaiki motorku. Jin menatapku tajam, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa renyah sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Ah, emang _anti-mainstream_ deh! Nyalahin pacar sendiri. Haha!"

Aku. Bukan. Pacarnya.

"Terserah." jawabku cuek sambil langsung melajukan motorku cepat setelah aku memakai helm.

Rencananya nanti kita mau ketemuan di parkiran motor taman hiburan.

Setelah memotong beberapa jalan agar tidak terjebak dalam kemacetan, akhirnya aku sampai di perumahan Karin.

Sampai di sebuah rumah tingkat dua yang cukup sederhana, aku segera membunyikan klakson motorku.

Terdengar sahutan samar dari dalam. Suara perempuan. Dan aku yakin itu suara Karin karena ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Yuuki.

_Cklek_.

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan Karin sudah berpakaian rapi dan …

Em, manis? Menarik? Aku tak tahu.

"Yuuki! Aku pergi dulu!" serunya sambil membanting pintu utama.

Aku _speechless_.

Ia segera menaiki motorku setelah aku memberinya helm.

"Loh? Kemarin naik sepeda?" tanyanya. Jadi, dia baru sadar?

"Salahkan Kuga yang tak mau nunggu lama." ujarku datar sambil langsung melajukan motorku dengan cepat, dan dadakan jika kau tidak tahu.

"KAZUNE-_KUN_! PELAN-PELAN!"

**End of Kazune POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Setelah sampai di parkiran motor, Karin langsung meloncat turun. Wajahnya pias dan sepertinya _shock _karena Kazune yang melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan.

Sementara Kazune, ia hanya turun dari motornya dengan santai tak lupakan ekspresi datar dan tak bersalah kepada Karin.

"Karin! Wajahmu seperti habis bertemu dengan setan!" celetuk Kazusa, sementara Jin nyengir lebar melihatnya. Oke, anggap saja itu sambutan untuk Karin spesial darinya.

Karin merengut kesal. "YA. Benar. Aku habis bertemu dengan _setan_," cibirnya sambil mendelik ke arah Kazune yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa?" balas Kazune dingin.

"Kamu sukses bikin aku jantungan tahu!"

"Terus? Masalah ya, buat aku?"

"Ih! Kazune-_kun _nyebelin!" Karin yang kesal pun mencubit lengan Kazune.

Sungguh, kelakuan dua sejoli itu sukses membuat dua pasang muda-mudi yang menjadi penonton itu tertawa renyah.

"Apa ketawa?" tanya Kazune ketus di sela pertengkarannya dengan Karin, sukses membuat dua pasang kekasih itu langsung bungkam dan ciut.

Asal kalian tahu saja, sekarang mereka berada di parkiran motor Taman Hiburan kota Tokyo. Tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatap aneh mereka—lebih tepatnya hanya Kazune dan Karin saja.

"Ya udah deh, kita mencar ya." kata Himeka tiba-tiba dan membuat Karin menoleh juga menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa nggak bareng-bareng aja?" tanyanya heran. Namun sebelum Himeka menjawab, Karin merasakan tangannya ditarik seseorang.

"Jangan banyak omong deh. Ikut aku aja," ujar Kazune dingin sambil terus menyeret Karin. Meninggalkan empat orang temannya yang hanya nyengir tak jelas. Kemudian keempat orang itu pun langsung berpencar memasuki Taman Hiburan.

Setelah membeli tiket. Kazune dan Karin baru bisa masuk ke dalam Taman Hiburan.

Karin terperangah. Banyak sekali wahana permainan di sini. Tak hanya wahana permainan saja, namun ada banyak _stand-stand _penjual makanan seperti permen kapas contohnya. Pengunjung? Jangan tanyakan! Banyak sekali! Tentu saja, secara, hari ini kan hari minggu.

"Mau main yang mana dulu?" tanya Kazune setelah mengecek jam tangannya. Baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat.

"Apa saja deh terserah Kazune-_kun_," jawab Karin dengan lugunya. Ekspresi dan tingkah lakunya mudah berubah-ubah. _Unik_, pikir Kazune.

"Mau …" jeda Kazune. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menatap ke sekeliling. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah wahana yang menarik. "_Rollercoaster_?"

_Deg._

Karin tak menjawab, iris zamrudnya sibuk mencari permainan yang ditunjuk Kazune. Matanya membola ketika menangkap jalur rel untuk _rollercoaster_ yang 'wow'.

_Glek_.

**XoX**

"Kazune-_kun_! Aku bilang aku nggak mau ikut!" sentak Karin sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kazune pada lengannya.

"Bawel ah." ujarnya cuek sambil terus menyeret Karin memasuki tempat di mana ia bisa mendaftar untuk menaiki _rollercoaster_.

"Kazune-_kun_! Aku bilang nggak mau!" rengek Karin sambil menatap Kazune dengan wajah semelas mungkin. "Serem tau,"

"Biasa aja kok," ujar Kazune cuek dan terus menyeret Karin. Dan akhirnya, setelah berjuang mati-matian untuk menarik Kazune agar tidak menaiki _rollercoaster_, kini mereka pun sudah duduk manis di atas jok dengan sabuk pengaman yang melingkar di pinggang mereka.

"Kazune-_kun_! Aku takut sih! Jahat banget ih!" Karin tak henti-hentinya merengek. Tapi sayang, hati Kazune tak tersentuh dan dengan teganya ia menyumpal mulut Karin dengan permen kapas yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di genggamannya.

Tepat setelah itu, Karin merasakan kalau kereta yang ditumpanginya maju perlahan. Karin tahu kalau sekarang wajahnya sudah pias tatkala menyadari tingginya rel itu dari tanah. Manik matanya melirik wajah Kazune yang biasa-biasa saja.

_Syuung!_

"KAZUNE-_KUN!_"

* * *

Kedua kalinya, Karin keluar dengan wajah yang pias menahan mual. Setelah mabuk karena kecepatan tinggi dan lika-liku dari jalur rel _rollercoaster_ itu, Karin harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya menaiki Giant Swing.

"Kamu masuk angin?" Kazune, entah kenapa sudah berada di hadapan Karin dan menatap wajahnya yang pias. Karin mendelik galak, _itu gara-gara kamu!, _batinnya menjerit.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Kazune langsung menarik tangan Karin dan membawanya entah ke mana.

"Kazune-_kun_! Kita nggak akan naik wahana pencabut nyawa lagi kan?!" pekik Karin yang sudah pasrah diseret oleh Kazune.

Tak menjawab, Kazune langsung memasuki sebuah restoran(?) bernuansa Italia di dalam taman hiburan itu.

"Makan aja, nanti kamu masuk angin," ujar Kazune singkat sambil menarik sebuah kursi pada meja yang masih kosong. Dan Karin pun duduk di hadapan Kazune.

Masih mabuk kendaraan sih, tapi Karin cukup tergiur ketika melihat daftar menu restoran tersebut.

"Kazune-_kun_, aku mau pesan Scaloppine Di Vitello Ripiene!"

Kazune tersenyum kecil. "Yah, pokoknya jam sebelas tepat kita harus langsung bertemu dengan Kazusa dan yang lainnya."

* * *

"Di mana?" Karin menatap Kazune yang sedang bertelepon dengan seseorang yang Karin yakini kalau itu adalah Jin, karena tadi Kazune sudah menghubungi Michi. Sekarang, ia dan Kazune sedang berada di luar restoran Italia itu.

"_Ya ya, tunggu aja. Tanggung ini,_" suara Jin terdengar di telinga Kazune yang mendengus keras. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu pun segera memutus sambungan teleponnya dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket. Tak mempedulikan wajah Karin yang meminta penjelasan, Kazune mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk mencari Himeka dan Michiru.

"Hanazono-_san_!" Karin merasakan seseorang memeluk dirinya dari samping. Saat ia mendongak, Michi sudah berada di sebelahnya dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Karin. Di belakangnya, berdiri Himeka dengan napas yang terengah.

"Jangan. Peluk. Karin." buru-buru Michi melepaskan pelukannya, lantas ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan nyengir kikuk ke arah Kazune yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Udah dapat Himeka masih peluk-peluk gadis lain ya," desis Kazune dan tatapannya masih terkunci pada Michi. Karin dan Himeka yang merasakan aura tak mengenakan dari Kazune pun mundur satu langkah.

"Karin!" panggil seseorang membuat keempatnya menoleh. Di sana, Kazusa berlari kecil sambil melambai ke arah Karin.

"Kazusa-_chan_!"

"Ya udah, sekarang, mendingan langsung pergi aja." Kazune pun melenggang pergi, tak lupa tangannya yang menarik lengan Karin. Entah ia kesambet setan apa sampai-sampai hari ini senang sekali nyeret Karin kemana pun itu. Kemarin ngisengin, besok?

"Kazune! Kasih istirahat dong! Mana laper lagi?!" seru Kazusa kesal sambil menendang kaleng kosong bekas minuman ke arah Kazune.

Sayang, meleset.

"Woy. Siapa yang nendang kaleng sampai kena kepala saya, heh?!"

_JGER_

"K-Kazusa-_chan_," Himeka menatap takut dua orang pria berbadan besar. Yang menjadi korban tendangan Kazusa adalah pria yang berkepala botak. Jin menatap pilu Kazune dan Karin yang sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"Oh, biasa. Bocah." ujar yang satunya sambil nyengir. Yang botak hanya menyeringai tak jelas.

"KABUR!"

Dari kejauhan, Karin pun tertawa renyah melihat aksi kejar-kejaran antara teman-temannya, dua orang pria berbadan besar, dan dua orang petugas keamanan di sana.

Karin takkan melupakan hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**AN: **Aneh yah? Enggak puas sih sama chapter satu ini. Tapi ide lagi mentok, makanya aneh, hehe, gomen ne. Oh ya, maaf kalau cerita ini ngebosenin, belum masuk ke konfliknya eh XD

Balasan review

**Akiko Akaike: **Hontou? Yokatta! Gomen ne kalau chapter ini gak keluar romensnya sama sekali. Arigatou udah mereview!

**Sazumi Misako: **Aku juga iri. Maklumlah, author sendiri aja jones wkwkw. Ini udah lanjut, arigatou sudah mereview

**f devil: **Sialan. Aku kan sering ngetroll orang gara-gara ketularan kamu elah. Review lagi XD

**sofia. siquelle: **Yokatta kalau bagus, semoga yang ini juga bagus XD /plak. Ini udah apdet, maaf kalo nggak kilat n arigatou sudah mereview XD

**Ryukutari: **Daijoubu. Lagu apaan tuh? Baru denger! XD /plak. Yokatta kalau menarik, maaf kalau yang ini nggak. Ganbatte mo! Ini udah lanjut dan arigatou sudah mereview XD

**Guest: **Ini udah lanjut. Gomen yang ini nggak bisa panjang dan gak jelas. Arigatou sudah mereview!

**Vii Violetta Anais: **Arigatou! /blushing. Ini udah lanjut, ganbatte mo n arigatou sudah mereview XD

**Hayashi Hana-chan: **Arigatou! /blushinglagi. Ini udah lanjut! Ganbatte mo n arigatou sudah mereview!

**Risha: **Pake tangga hatiku untuk Kajune lah! Parah apa? Yang penting ngga ada adegan ratem nya kan wkakakakak /plak. Udah lanjut

**Hanazawa Maryam: **Hontou? Yokatta! Arigatou sudah mereview! Keep writing juga XD

**Flaesy Kujyou: **Ini udah lanjut! Semoga mengobati rasa penasaranmu, arigatou udah mereview ya!

**Yolanda: **(inner: sok-sokan nggak kenal dia). Makasih yes. Ini baru chapter 4. Udah lanjut ini. Makasi uda ripiu

**Yumi Tiffani: **Yosh! Hidup KazuRin! XD ini udah lanjut, ganbatte mo n arigatou udah ngeripiu XD

**Manda: **Ini udah ngga hiatus kok. Souka? Awas loh nanti disangka ngga waras XD /nak. Oke deh, ini udah lanjut n arigatou udah ngeripiu XD

Segitu aja dari aku. See you next time minna! And,

**Review please? :)**


End file.
